


canoodling

by snottygrrl



Series: locked inside series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry means more to draco than he realises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	canoodling

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #10 jealousy  
>  **warnings:** unrequited h/d  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) and the lovely [](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/profile)[**lusiology**](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/) (who asked for more). this is part of the loosely connected fics that make up [the locked series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5309) (it will make more sense if you've seen the previous two fics). the starting fic, _locked inside_ , is gw/dm (though really it is actually more gen than relationship). i wrote it towards the v. beginning of my hp adventure, and part way through i became enthralled with h/d. it rather shows in the one scene between the boys in the fic. also, the fic pov switches per scene between draco (who is fighting a curse) and ginny (who is waiting for him to get better). so, for now at least, I'm keeping with that format.

They were late to the Burrow.

Draco still marveled that he'd allowed himself to be adopted into the Weasley Clan. Both Draco and the Weasley males had been resistant, but between Ginny's shy devotion and the Molly's continued insistence that Draco had earned his place the moment he stepped in front of the curse aimed at her daughter, the men had eventually succumbed. The result was that Draco now found himself having strategy talks about new WW products and attending family gatherings, such as this summer garden party.

Tardiness was not something Draco usually tolerated, and they _had_ been on schedule until Ginny had turned to him with a look of concern. "You know that Harry's bringing David with him today, don't you?" her tone was carefully neutral. "He's talked to you about him, right?"

Draco had stared at her blankly for a moment, wondering who in the world David was and why he would care, before her mention of Harry had triggered a forgotten thought that sent him hurrying off to another room to fetch a wizarding photo he'd come across a few days ago. The looping image showed Draco when he was toddler, two years old at most, playing a game with Dobby. Draco had been surprised to see a house-elf immortalised next to a pure-blood like that, but had been strangely pleased by the reminder of a time when he'd known Dobby as no more than a playmate. He knew Harry would delight in having a keepsake of the house-elf that had sacrificed so much for him.

"Draco, about David..." Ginny began when he returned with the picture safely tucked away.

He silenced her with a quick kiss. "Gin, you worry too much. I'm sure this David chap is lovely. Come on, we're going to be late."

Ron handed him a butterbeer. "You're late." Draco rolled his eyes in response. "I've had no one to commiserate with about what a ridiculous sod Harry's being around his new boyfriend, David, and how annoying it is to have to watch them canoodling whilst trying to have a conversation with them."

"Canoodling? Honestly Weasley, where do you come up with these words? For a grown -" Draco stopped abruptly, an unidentified emotion gnawing at him. "Did you say boyfriend? That Harry has a boyfriend?"

~*~*~

Ginny knew the instant that Draco finally understood just how David was connected with Harry. Draco was smiling and laughing with her brother one moment and then, like someone had flipped a switch, his eyes narrowed and he glowered in David and Harry's direction.

Her eyes followed his to the couple. This was the first opportunity she'd had to really observe them together, and she found herself studying them with interest. Harry was toying with David's a long blond hair, and though David was considerably smaller than Harry, his lithe body seemed to fit well against Harry's more muscular build. Watching them together, it was blatantly obvious that David was head over heals for Harry, however Ginny was fairly certain the feeling wasn't returned. Harry seemed to like David well enough, but she sensed he was more taken with being a couple than with David himself. Besides, no matter how hard Harry tried to hide it, it was painfully clear to her that there was a very different blond man that Harry was smitten with, and he had been for years.

Sighing quietly, Ginny headed over to join her fiancé, hoping she could placate Draco enough to keep him from morphing into that spiteful schoolboy they'd all hated. Just before she reached his side, however, Draco stalked across the garden to where Harry and David were talking to Bill. Altering her course, Ginny refrained from sprinting the distance that separated them in order to stop Draco before he did anything foolish. They were all adults after all. Surely everything would be fine.

Her resolve faltered a little when Draco reached his destination, looking for all the world like a fifth year spoiling for a fight. She sped up her pace. Harry's face, which had lit with happiness at Draco's approach, dropped into a look of concern. She wasn't close enough to make out the words of whatever it was that Draco said, but Harry flinched in response. Ginny cursed inwardly, any illusion she'd been harbouring that perhaps it was her overactive imagination that had her believing her fiancé was holding a gigantic torch for Harry Potter disappeared as she watched them.

"Hi, Harry. David," Ginny interrupted as soon as she was close enough. "It's so nice to see you both." Her voice and manner were light, smiling as if Bill wasn't shuffling uncomfortably as David stared wide-eyed at Draco. Smiling as if Harry didn't look as if Draco had just slapped him. Smiling as if her own heart wasn't breaking watching Draco act as if he was engaged to Harry instead of herself. "I hope you won't mind too much if I deprive you of Draco's company for a bit. Mum wants to show us some possible cake designs she's found for the wedding."

Not waiting for an answer, she looped her arm through Draco's and dragged him away from Harry. She just couldn't pretend anymore. The time had come for the two of them to talk.

~fin


End file.
